


"It’s not gay if it’s on the moon."

by Otava



Series: Shassie Prompts [4]
Category: Psych
Genre: Alternate Universe, Kissing, M/M, Misunderstandings, Outer Space, Space Exploration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-12
Updated: 2017-08-12
Packaged: 2018-12-14 07:38:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11778453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Otava/pseuds/Otava
Summary: Prompt: "Persons 'A' and 'B' of your OTP are in space. 'A' kisses 'B' and then says “It’s not gay if it’s on the moon.” 'B' tells them that they’re on another planet, not a moon. 'A' realizes they done fucked up."





	"It’s not gay if it’s on the moon."

**Author's Note:**

> Prompted by oscarborn2bwilde on tumblr.

Carlton Lassiter was made commander of his unit at the age of 37, which was no small feat; indeed, it was quite spectacular. His whole life he trained, studied, and worked his ass off to get to where he was now: a young commander of Earth’s fairly new space program. 

Space exploration had entered a golden age. New technology was invented that made space travel easier, faster, and better. Everything was going well for him within his first few months of the job. Everything was going his way; and then came along a young cadet by the name of Shawn Spencer. Shawn’s father, Henry, was a pioneer in the program and an inspiration to Lassiter. He had trained Lassiter himself but had never mentioned his son the whole time they knew each other, which was strange.

Meeting Shawn had been one of the biggest mistakes of his life. The man was a delinquent in every sense. Everything was a joke to him and he couldn't take anything seriously. Their job and mission, on the other hand, was very serious. One uncertain step by one member and the whole unit could easily be wiped out. Lassiter was surprised Shawn had made it as far as he did in the program.

Shawn and Lassiter didn't run into each other until a few years later when they both had a few more missions under their belt and tons of more experience. Lassiter still disliked the son of Henry as much as he did the first time they met.

All was well and good, and their interactions were slim, but a few years later after their first encounter, Mr. Shawn Spencer was assigned to his team. 

Fortunately for Lassiter, Shawn didn't pay all that much attention to him or mess up their missions much. He and his unit partner & best friend, Burton Guster, tended to work alone from the rest of the team most of the time, which Lassiter allowed because it got Shawn out of his hair. Sometimes they even turned up good results. Lassiter’s dislike of the man softened a bit. Shawn was incredibly talented and clever it seemed, but it was something he tried to hide from everyone else as if it were shameful.

It was then announced by Chief Vic that everyone in Lassiter's unit would be going on a long term reconnaissance mission. In total, they would be gone from Earth for a total of three years, give-or-take.

This had been the moment he had been waiting for, the chance to explore space and be trusted with a big mission such as this.

The plan was that they would have to collect samples and perform experiments on a few nearby planets from as well as transport fuel and supplies to other units who were already well out into outer space.

On day one, Shawn was already annoying him. He ate loudly, blew air on the back of his neck, and overall had the attitude of an excited Kindergartener. It was completely unprofessional! Lassiter brushed it off as well as he could. 

The crew of this mission was forced to be interacting with one another quite often in confined spaces. They ate together, slept together, exercised together and did everything together. It was boring and monotonous. The only thing in the ship that became unpredictable was Shawn and his antics. True, sometimes it got to be annoying, but often a small crack of a smile would form on Lassiter’s face. 

Lassiter secretly grew to genuinely like the annoying man. Sure, he was annoying, but his annoyingness was almost like a facade. There was something to him that seemed almost familiar and sad. Despite what he wanted others to think, Shawn really did seem to care deep down and he did try his hardest to make his missions successful despite his seeming aloof attitude and demeanor. His friend, Gus, wasn’t too bad of a person either. He could keep Shawn grounded if he started bugging Lassiter too much.

It seemed like Shawn was keen to put on a display every time he saw Lassiter enter the room. He was showing off, Lassiter figured out.

They were set to explore a planet in which only 29 humans had even seen before. 

It seemed that the soil of the planet secreted a liquid that ate through spacesuits and other synthetic gear and was highly dangerous if trampled upon. Unfortunately for them, they were sent there to retrieve a mineral that formed near the marshlands. A moon buggy that was supposedly resistant to the liquid was provided to them, but it was still dangerous, nonetheless.

Lassiter was sure that he’d have to go at it alone, but when he asked for any other volunteers on the mission, Shawn raised his hand. His behavior probably shouldn't have been a surprise to him, in hindsight.

The planet was beautiful. From the color of the soil, to the visible atmosphere itself, it was breathtaking. Lassiter and Shawn turned to each other, breathless as the passed a glittery waterfall nearly 300 feet high. Water seemed to tumble off the sky. Both men were shocked and arrested by feelings of euphoria caused by the sight before their eyes. Lassiter almost felt like crying. Before he knew it, Shawn reached over his side of the seat and kissed him on the lips.

“What are you doing?”

“It’s not gay if it's on the moon,” Shawn responded.

“We aren’t on the moon.”

“It’s just so beautiful,” Shawn sighed, leaning in again with hooded eyes.

This time Lassiter dodged him.

It was then that Shawn realized that he done fucked up the situation.

The continued the rest of the mission in uncomfortable silence or even more uncomfortable awkward chatter now and then.

They returned shortly thereafter, the mission a triumphant success. In the days that followed, Shawn started avoiding Lassiter like the plague. It took three days for him to realize that he really missed that man.

“Shawn,” Lassiter spoke outside his barracks. “I need to talk to you.”

The door opened up about 20 seconds of silence later. “What.”

“Can I talk to you, privately?” Lassiter inquired. Shawn quietly turned his back and he followed closely behind him.

“Come here to make fun of me?”

“No, you just caught me by surprise, that’s all,”Lassiter said.

“Really?”

“Yes, really.”

“Look,” Shawn explained. “It was just really pretty and I got caught up in the moment because I’ve liked you for awhile now, if that hasn’t been obvious.”

“I never knew-”

“You're incredibly dense sometimes for a commander whose supposed to know everything,” Shawn laughed.

“I’m sorry. And I’d like to make it you to you.”

“How?”

“Do over?” Lassiter said and she lightly grabbed Shawn’s arms and directed his body towards his.

“Do over,” Shawn agreed.


End file.
